Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a method, non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and reception apparatus for processing an image in which a plurality of symbols is encoded; and a method, non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and an information providing apparatus for providing the image.
Background
Implementing effective methods for distribution of digital data within digital television systems is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic entertainment systems. However, effectively implementing such systems may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more capabilities and require additional hardware and software resources. Impediments to the effective delivery of digital data in advanced systems may result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to operational inefficiencies, lost revenue opportunities, and reduced functionality.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced operations can offer additional benefits to the end user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic system that effectively supports synchronized television widget functionality may benefit from methods providing flexible carriage of the data stream supporting this functionality.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for implementing and utilizing data distribution through digital television systems, and other video distribution systems, is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for implementing and utilizing data distribution through digital television systems, and the other video distribution systems, remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic entertainment systems.